Only One
by Kirihana
Summary: Three times they've been together, only to be torn apart. Now, when Minako finds him again in the last place she expected, can they make it work for real? Duo x Minako, mostly. Reformatted. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Okay, this isn't really an update; I just re-formatted what I already have of this story. I am (slowly) working on the next chapter, but I'm not going to make any promises about when it will be done. Hopefully with the re-working I'll get more reviews… Anywho, for those of you who are first time readers, Ameiro and Leia are OCs from a Gundam Wing story that I never posted and don't plan to. Leia only appears as a minor character, but Ameiro will get more involved later on. Explanation-wise, Ameiro is Heero's twin sister and Quatre's girlfriend. She is also psychic, but that's minor in importance. Leia is a member of a psychic alien race that attacked Earth (don't ask; it doesn't matter) and is with Trowa. I think that's everything, so... enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Only One**

---Prologue---

It was over now. There was panic everywhere what with the fire trucks and ambulances, but Duo didn't really care about any of those things. It had been such a long, hard, hellish day. His sister was in his arms, practically sobbing with relief and horror and whatever other emotions she was feeling in the aftermath. After all, she was the one who had done it. She'd told him only seconds before that she was the only one who could, and Duo knew she was right. He was the only thing that kept her standing, maybe even conscious, until her friends came now to take her away. One of them in particular seemed to want him to come with them, but he couldn't. He hoped to see her again, but right now he had to return to his old life and his old friends. They would find him if he didn't. It was easier to go willingly. He kissed her goodbye and vowed to himself that he would never forget the tears in her blue eyes as she turned and walked away alone.

--------

Duo returned to their latest "safe house" battered and bruised and just a little bloody. Heero met him at the door. "You look like you've been through hell," the Wing Zero pilot said, helping his fellow pilot into the living room.

"I have," Duo whispered, thinking of _her_.

The others were in the living room: Ameiro and Quatre clinging to each other on the couch, Wufei leaning on the back of it, and Trowa and Leia standing nearby, Trowa's arm around Leia's waist. All were staring at the TV, watching the news it had endlessly spouted for the past two hours, until Duo came in. Ameiro, Leia, and Quatre, the two women strong psychics and the man empathic, flinched as Duo's mental pain washed over them. Heero helped Duo settle into a comfortable chair. Quatre muttered something about tea and left for the kitchen, Trowa following him.

Duo was shaking now, and Ameiro rushed over to her friend. "Duo-kun?" But his violet eyes stared past her, locked on the TV. The others turned around, all fearing what new disaster they would hear of.

"This just in… Only moments ago police attempted to arrest the Princess of Venus on the charges of assassinating Queen Relena. In the following struggle, two officers and the Princess were killed."

Duo stiffened and all of the blood drained from his face. He could dimly hear Ameiro say his name again, but then his mind went blank.

The violet eyes narrowed. Ameiro, who was nearest, swore that there had been a red glint in Duo's eyes as he turned, inexplicably, to Heero. Duo stood slowly, his expression darkening. "She wasn't supposed to die," he said in a voice none of them had ever heard him use. The voice was deeper and darker. "It was supposed to be me!" He leapt at Heero, knocking the slightly larger young man into a nearby end table. Ameiro's shriek was followed by the sound of china shattering as Quatre dropped his tea tray. He and Trowa rushed to help Wufei pull Duo off Heero. Ameiro began sobbing, though she hadn't the faintest idea why. Leia was in shock, not understanding any of the very strange vibes Duo was giving off. When Wufei and Trowa finally stepped back, holding Duo up, Deathscythe's pilot had fainted. Quatre helped Heero stand as well. None of them knew what to say. In the background, the news reporter added to her previous report.

"Earth's ambassador Milliardo Peacecraft, brother of the deceased Queen, is to make a formal apology to the coalition of planets for the Princess of Venus's death and hopes to begin peace talks with them soon."

--------

Ameiro checked on Duo later. They'd decided to put him to bed in his room, though he'd only used it once. None of them knew where Duo had been for the past week, and most members of the group were now afraid to ask. They'd left Wufei to watch him. Heero normally would have done it, but it had been agreed that under current circumstances and in light of recent events, that wasn't the best idea. The Chinese pilot glanced up from the book he'd been reading to pass the time and returned to it when he saw who the visitor was. Ameiro expected to find Duo asleep, but he was sitting up on his bed, legs pulled close and his head resting on his knees, staring at the black wall opposite him. The change from the ferocity of a few hours earlier scared Ameiro. Duo seemed younger than his eighteen years and much more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. He turned to her as she sat on the end of his bed, and this time she saw nothing but hurt in his eyes. "I saw her fall," he said in another different voice. This time it was soft and almost fragile. "I called out but it was too late. And now it's all ending, Alyssa. Everything we know is coming to an end."

Ameiro swallowed with difficulty. "Who's Alyssa?" she asked. Duo stared at her for a moment, and then a spasm crossed his face. Gone was the strange expression, and Ameiro sensed he was himself again. He put a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"That's what I need you to tell me, Duo."

He shook his head. "I can't."

Ameiro was kind. She didn't force him to talk.

--------

Two months and five suicide attempts later, the former Gundam pilots very reluctantly had their friend committed.

---End Prologue---

Please review!


	2. Chapter One

I have nothing new to say about chapter one beyond that it is now slightly easier to read. Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Only One**

---Chapter One---

Minako sighed in relief. That was the last box, which meant she wouldn't have to haul anything else up the three flights of stairs to her apartment until tomorrow. "I hope they fix the elevator soon," she muttered as she sank onto her couch. The colonies were supposedly more technologically advanced than Earth, but so far L2 was a lot like being back in England, minus the famous British accents. Her English was a little rusty, and already Minako longed for Ami's promised phone call and the sound of good old Japanese. But Ami was flying back to Tokyo from Harvard today, so she probably wouldn't call until tomorrow.

Minako sighed again.

How had she gone from the ditzy high school girl by day, Sailor Venus by night persona to Dr. Aino, the psychologist barely out of med-school with four articles already published in prestigious medical journals?

She'd taken Psychology her senior year of high school on a whim- and to get enough credits to graduate. Her teacher had gone gaga over her term paper, titled "The Mind of a Super-Villain." He'd signed her up for a scholarship to one of Tokyo's best universities, and to everyone's surprise, she got it. Minako spent two years there before transferring with Ami to one in Germany and then finishing at Harvard. Her most recent article, an insistence that not all delusions are schizophrenia-based, had not gone over all that well with the general public, since she'd used "Queen" Relena as one of her examples. The fiasco the Peacecraft Princess had caused eight years ago was still a touchy subject with most of the people of Earth and the colonies. And that article had led her to be transferred from her internship at Sunny Hills Asylum in California to Shadyside Asylum on L2.

So here she was. Minako looked around the box-filled apartment.

"I need a cat."

--------

_Ding._ Catherine Bloom looked up from the racy romance novel she'd been reading as a pretty blond woman entered her shop. This pet shop was mostly a side-job, something peaceful to do when she got tired of the circus. "May I help you?" Catherine asked, putting the book down and leaving her counter area.

The blond woman smiled nervously. "Ano…yes. I'm looking to get a cat. Or a kitten. Preferably a white one."

Catherine smiled back. The woman's accent was strange, but not unfamiliar. "We just got a few kittens in yesterday, and if I remember correctly…Ah." She lifted a small white ball of fur up out of one of the enclosures. The blond woman's eyes lit up as she took the kitten. "A boy, four months old," Catherine said.

The kitten looked up at the blond woman with big blue eyes, and she grinned. "Perfect."

"He'll have to be registered. Do you have a name picked out?"

Minako paused. Artemis was out of the question; he'd stayed in Tokyo with Luna. So what, then? "Jyou."

Catherine frowned slightly. "Joe?"

Minako smiled, though of course Catherine had no idea why. "Yeah. Joe."

--------

Minako cuddled her adorable little kitten. "Oh, I wish I didn't have to leave you. But if Minako doesn't go to work, Joe-chan doesn't get any tuna." Joe meowed loudly. "I know! It is horrible." She put the kitten down. "Let's see, I've got my keys, briefcase…" _Meow._ Minako looked at Joe. He had managed to climb on top of the end table near the door. He batted at a red ribbon falling out of her odds-and-ends box, knocking the accessory to the floor. Minako froze. She hadn't worn a red ribbon in her hair since… But that was eight years ago. Wasn't it time she got over him? She plucked the ribbon up off the floor. "Why not? Thanks, Joe-chan."

--------

"Hi, I'm Dr. Aino. I'm supposed to meet with Dr. Johnson…"

The receptionist nodded. "He's busy at the moment, but Gertrude will show you around and later Dr. Johnson will meet you in your office." The receptionist gestured toward a nearby nurse, who came forward and smiled pleasantly.

"Right this way, Dr. Aino."

Minako followed Gertrude down a long white hallway. "You only have three patients in your charge, but two of them are quite easy. Their files are in your office." Gertrude flushed in embarrassment. "I probably should have taken you there first."

Minako smiled reassuringly. "No, I'd rather meet them like this."

Gertrude smiled back, though hers was one of relief. She peered into two rooms across the hall from each other. "Those two are still asleep, but they aren't very active anyway. And here…" Gertrude paused at the next door. "The other nurses said Mr. Maxwell was in a… bad mood this morning, so perhaps later… Dr. Aino?"

Minako pulled herself out of her memories. Here she had said she wouldn't think of him, and one of her patients has the same last name. "Gomen… I mean, sorry. I knew someone with the same last name once, that's all. Bad moods don't bother me." Gertrude looked hesitant. "If you're sure…"

Minako smiled with difficulty. "Quite sure."

Gertrude unlocked the door. "Mr. Maxwell?" she called as they entered. The room was similar to a hospital room, with a few personal effects here and there to mark it as a permanent residence. But that wasn't what made Minako stare. The man seated on the bed was glaring at her with violet eyes she hadn't looked into in eight years. It was _him_. He frowned. "You shouldn't have come here, Aphrodite."

Gertrude's eyes widened. "Dr. Aino, we should leave. Mr. Maxwell tends to get violent when he mentions Aphrodite."

Minako blinked and dazedly followed the nurse out of the room. As soon as Gertrude had locked the door, she turned back to the stunned psychologist. "Dr. Aino, are you all right?"

Minako nodded. "Just a bit shaken. He has very intense eyes, doesn't he?"

Gertrude smiled, slightly reassured. "Yes, all of the girls are afraid of them. Here, I'll take you to your office."

--------

_Knock knock._ Minako looked up from Regina Gianini's file. "Come in," she called as pleasantly as she could manage. A rather stereotypically handsome doctor entered her office. He smiled charmingly.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Johnson."

Minako stood up out of respect for her superior and shook his hand. "Dr. Aino," she introduced herself.

His eyes drifted over her, and she began to feel uncomfortable. "My, you are lovely. Would you be interested in having dinner with me sometime? Say, tonight?"

Minako stepped back. "No, thank you. I'm expecting a very long-distance phone call, and I can't miss it."

Dr. Johnson backed off, his smile ever-so-slightly less charming now. "All right, perhaps another time."

Minako smiled icily. "Another time." _Like never, you creep_. He left, and she sat back down in relief. She pushed Regina Gianini's file aside, leaving just one more to go through. This, though, would be the hardest. Minako remembered the handsome young man she'd met eight years ago. She had literally run into him after volleyball practice, thus missing her bus. He'd very generously given her a ride on his motorcycle. Before leaving, he'd shown her a picture of a girl he said was his sister and asked if Minako knew her. The girl was Hotaru. Minako shook her head. "Stop daydreaming," she told herself. "That's what Rei would say. And she'd be right." Minako opened the last file and forced herself to read the contents out loud. "Duo Maxwell, age twenty-six. Resident since A.C. 198.

"Diagnosis was difficult, but we finally settled on dissociative identity disorder with schizophrenic tendencies. He has two other personalities, known as Hades and Shin. When we can get him to communicate, Hades tells us that common Greco-Roman mythology is completely incorrect. He also seems to believe he is having a rather passionate love affair with Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty."

Minako put the file down on her desk and took a deep breath. She had to read all of it.

"As for Shin, he claims to be the prince of Saturn. He very rarely mentions a sister named Viola. More often he mentions two girls, one named Mina and the other Alyssa. He seems to be in love with Mina and friends with Alyssa."

Minako had to pause again. This was too much; she'd never manage to read about these things as though they were mere fabrications of Duo's out-of-whack mind. They weren't, and she wasn't the only one who knew it. But she continued anyway, more out of a sense of duty than a desire to read about what she knew was coming.

"Duo himself appears to be the dominant personality, as over time he has become aware of the other two. He refers to them as his 'past selves' and describes their experiences as merely dreams. Duo seems to have had a connection to the deceased Princess of Venus, as it was her death that triggered his symptoms." Minako made a sound of frustration. "But I'm not dead!" It didn't matter. She sighed.

"Duo also has made some mention of the belief that he was a Gundam pilot. Duo is mostly harmless but still occasionally suicidal, particularly around the anniversary of the Princess of Venus's death. Shin is mild-mannered and shy, though bitter. Hades is violent enough that nurses are afraid to go near him, but his outbursts are rare. Medication is largely keeping Duo lucid and calm, but his suicide attempts are still frequent enough that he is unlikely to ever be released from this facility." Now Minako fought the urge to cry. Eight years ago Duo had left Mercury with Hotaru, but none of the Senshi knew what had happened to the two of them between their departure and those awful, hurried moments after Relena's assassination. Hotaru refused to say, though the Senshi all shared worried suspicions that she had been involved in the assassination. It hadn't helped that Minako's decoy had been killed on the scene. According to his file, that was the reason for Duo's admittance to Shadyside two months later. So Duo thought she had really died. And that triggered the resurfacing of his past selves… Minako closed her eyes.

---End Chapter One---

Please review!


	3. Chapter Two

This is the first half of the Silver Millennium flashback. The second half comes later. I used the English dub names for all of the Senshi except Hotaru, who is given the name Viola so she fits in with the rest of them. The Gundam characters also have different names, but they're fairly easy to guess. Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Only One**

---Chapter Two---

There was a time when all of the planets had their own kingdoms. In those days Pluto was still known as a planet and even Earth was all one kingdom. Earth's Moon also had a kingdom and an alliance with the other planets known as the Silver Millennium. Only Earth excluded themselves from this alliance, and so the people were forbidden to contact one another. This taboo did not stop Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of Earth from falling in love, but this is not their story.

During this time Queen Rhea of Earth was plotting a war against the Silver Millennium. The time for such things was ripe. Earth could isolate Mercury and Venus with ease. No help would come from the outer system, as Saturn was too locked in its own struggles and the princesses of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were guarding distant regions of the system. This was the state of things in our solar system as Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday approached.

--------

Prince Meridian of Venus paused inside Magellan Palace's Hall of Mirrors and sighed. There really was no way around it. Those delicate features, long eyelashes, slightly wavy blond hair with bangs hanging into his big blue eyes…

He looked like a girl.

Sure, the people of Venus were known for their looks, but the males were usually muscle-bound hunks or tall athletic types, not short, slim, pretty-boys. It didn't even matter very much that Meridian was better than his sister (who was very good at everything) at _some_ things. Meridian sighed again. Perhaps it was a good thing, the confirmation of his betrothal to Princess Amy of Mercury. The Mercurian and Venutian kingdoms had always been on good terms; the marriage would only cement that. He'd met Amy several times, though they'd never really had a chance to talk alone, and liked her well enough. Better yet, on Mercury it was intelligence that mattered, not appearance.

Another reflection joined his, interrupting Meridian's thoughts. The two reflections were very much alike, but this new one was more feminine in features (mostly due to the long blond hair adorned with a red bow) and completely feminine in dress (which Meridian, thankfully, was not). The girl looked at their reflections for a moment, wondering what her brother saw that made him frown so deeply, before turning to him. "Mama wants us to teleport soon."

Meridian looked away. "All right."

His twin sister wasn't finished. "She's worried."

"Of course she's worried, Mina. No one knows when Earth is going to attack or which kingdom will be their first target. Everyone thinks it will be our own planet because we're the closest, so Mother is sending us away. I won't say 'to safety', because I personally think the Moon is a much likelier target."

Mina stared at her twin. "What makes you say that?"

"It's even closer to Earth, which everyone seems to forget, and this week there will be not just princesses but dignitaries from all of the planets at the Moon Palace for Princess Serenity's birthday. From a tactical point of view it's the perfect time and the perfect target."

Mina bit her lip. "We have to get ready to leave," she said quietly.

--------

Ambassador William Chang of Pluto looked over the group he was to pilot through the asteroid belt and to the teleportation point on Io, one of Jupiter's moons. All four were in their late teens, like him. William felt that Prince Triton of Neptune would be the least trouble; he was certainly the quietest. The highest nobles Uranus had managed to send were Lord Erik and Lady Alyssa, Queen Urania's illegitimate twin children. William could see their mother (and thus their older half-sister Amara) in their faces, though the boy's was harder and the girl's softer than the Queen's. Lady Alyssa was trying very hard to engage Prince Shin of Saturn in a conversation, but she wasn't making much progress. The people of the ringed planet kept their affairs to themselves, and recent events on that world were known only through disturbing rumors. No wonder the long-haired brunette was distant and melancholic-looking, despite the Lady's best efforts. William sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

--------

Mina and Meridian had barely left the teleportation platform before Princess Serenity was running up the ramp to hug her friend. Meridian ended up walking down the ramp alone, blushing when he caught sight of Princess Amy at the bottom. She blushed too, and Meridian thought she looked quite pretty when she did so.

"Oh, Mina, I'm so excited! Raye and Amy both got here yesterday, and Lita's due any minute with the group from the outer system." The two blond girls reached the end of the ramp, where Meridian and Amy were standing awkwardly next to each other and Princess Raye of Mars was watching them, mildly amused. They all heard a whir behind them, indicating that someone had just teleported in. All turned around, curious to meet the representatives from the Outer System, but Princess Lita of Jupiter was the first to appear. She ran down the ramp to greet Serenity, and then turned to introduce the Outer group. She introduced the next person, a tall young man with light brown hair hanging in his face and covering one of his green eyes, as Prince Triton of Neptune. The other princesses exchanged a knowing glance at Lita's excited tone. Next was Ambassador Chang of Pluto, who raised an eyebrow at the small gathering. Raye raised her own black eyebrow in return. Following him was Prince Shin of Saturn, who had passionately refused to go last. Bad enough to have people staring at him as it was. Mina's face lit up when she saw him. She'd heard from Princess Viola of Saturn that her brother was good-looking, and Mina was pleased now to see that Shin was just her type. He glanced at her as he reached the bottom of the ramp, and for the first time in nearly a year, he smiled. All too soon he had to move aside and out of her view to make way for the last two members of the group.

"Lord Erik and Lady Alyssa of Uranus," Lita whispered.

Everyone knew of the scandal the twins' birth had created on their kingdom, and all were quiet. The twins looked even more alike than Mina and Meridian, with the same short, shaggy dark brown hair and cobalt eyes. They were dressed in simple clothes of navy blue. Yet Meridian found himself entranced by Lady Alyssa, and only poor Amy saw the look on his face.

--------

Alyssa scanned the shelves slowly, getting a feel for the library's organization. She had no idea that she was clearly visible to Meridian, who sat in a well-cushioned chair in the center area of the library, the book in his lap completely forgotten. He in turn had no idea that he was clearly visible to Amy, who lurked in the stacks, uncharacteristically spying on her betrothed. His nerve gaining with every second, Meridian cleared his throat. Alyssa whirled around, startled out of her reverie. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there was anyone else in here."

Meridian smiled. "That's all right. I didn't mean to surprise you."

Alyssa smiled in return. "I assure you, it was not an unpleasant surprise. I don't believe we were properly introduced. I am Lady Alyssa of Uranus."

"Prince Meridian of Venus, the fairly obscure twin brother of Crown Princess Mina," Meridian said with a bow.

Alyssa's smile faded. "It was a pleasure meeting you, your highness. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find my own brother." She curtsied and turned to leave.

Meridian rushed to catch her. "Wait!" He reached for her arm. Alyssa stopped and stared at him. Meridian pulled his hand back, now far less sure of himself. "Why must you leave?"

"Because, your highness," Alyssa said coldly, "I am not royalty. I represent my world's royalty nonetheless, and it is essential for the planets of the Silver Millennium to remain on good terms with each other. I came with the hopes of befriending all of the princesses. Becoming as close to you as I and apparently you would like would ruin any chances of friendship with Princess Amy of Mercury, to whom you are betrothed, and in turn the other princesses because they are her friends. I see in your eyes that you think it might just be worth it, but I cannot agree. We can't ruin other lives for the sake of love that is only a possibility."

Meridian stepped closer, and Alyssa did not step back. "I think it is more than a possibility, Lady Alyssa."

She looked into his hopeful blue eyes and knew he was right, but Alyssa forced herself to turn away. As she did she caught a glimpse of blue between the shelves, both dark and light. "I'm sorry," Alyssa whispered. She began to walk away again, but this time Meridian moved in front of her. Without a word the prince of Venus kissed the outcast daughter of Queen Urania.

From her vantage point Amy gasped, but she knew the couple didn't hear her. She turned around, her mind moving faster than ever. How could he do this to her? They had known since the age of eight that they were to be married. Both had accepted the fact, and Amy had thought that Meridian was even starting to like the idea. But then some girl shows up and just steals him away without a bit of effort! And she had the nerve to say… Amy's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she realized she was staring straight into the steely-blue eyes of Alyssa's twin brother, Erik.

--------

Prince Shin leaned forward against the balcony railing, staring up into the star-studded sky. He wished Viola was here. Only a few years ago the Prince and Princess of Saturn were well-known pranksters and generally happy children. That had changed when their mother, the Queen and ruler of Saturn, died from a mysterious illness. Their father was to serve as regent until Viola was of age to rule. And then that damned prophecy had been found. It stated clearly (not even in figurative language, but flat out) that Sailor Saturn would destroy the Silver Millennium before the Moon had its next queen. The king and his councilors decided that Viola would be sealed away within the planet. The two siblings had no say in the matter. Shin was forced to watch as his sister was sealed; watched as the other three princesses of the Outer System were given the keys to Viola's seal. That was a year ago. Now the king was also dying, possibly from the same disease that killed his wife, but he refused to officially name his son as his heir. Not that Shin wanted to be king. His planet's government was a mess, and where was he? On the Moon for a birthday party that wasn't even for two more days. He sighed heavily.

"I don't think your planet is visible from this side of the palace," a female voice said from the doorway behind him.

"I wasn't looking for it," Shin replied without turning around. He heard the soft click of her heeled shoes on the marble floor of the balcony as she joined him at the railing. Shin glanced at the girl out of vague curiosity. The newcomer was one of the girls from this afternoon, the one he'd smiled at. Her yellow dress was just a bit less elegant than her earlier one, and now he noticed the red ribbon in her long blond hair.

She scanned the sky before them, her blue eyes lingering on a particular distant star. "Do you miss it?"

Shin's gaze returned to the heavens. "No."

The girl sighed. "No, I don't suppose you would. I'm Mina of Venus, by the way."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this forward with royalty you just met?"

He was suddenly on the receiving end of a fierce glare. "Apparently you didn't notice, but I'm royalty too."

Shin mentally smacked himself. _Princess_ Mina of Venus, of course. "Sorry. My mind… honestly, I don't know where it's gone. Traitorous thing ran away from me."

Mina's look instantly softened. "Perhaps it felt it wasn't being used enough."

Shin chuckled. "Or too much. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"That's like my brother Meridian. He's too analytical. It will be all right when he goes to live on Mercury, but at home it's mostly annoying."

"Is he older or younger than you?"  
"We're twins, but I'm actually a few minutes older."

"Why is he going to live on Mercury?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know all of the court gossip, would you? Meridian and Princess Amy are betrothed. They'll become engaged when they're both eighteen and get married at twenty-one. It was all arranged years ago."

Shin was surprised. "An arranged marriage? And they don't mind?"

Mina laughed. "It's hopelessly old-fashioned, I know, but they've gotten used to the idea."

Shin calmed down a bit. "Are you betrothed?"

Mina looked up again, this time focusing on the spectacular view of Earth. "No. Mother was pushing for one of the Earth's generals, but that isn't very likely now, is it?"

Shin turned to the stars again. "No, I suppose not."

---End Chapter Two---

Just for confirmation, Duo was Shin, Heero was Erik, Ameiro was Alyssa, Trowa was Triton, Quatre was Meridian, and Wufei was William. Thank you for your attention, and please review!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three is now adjusted, and it brings us back to the main arc. Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Only One**

---Chapter Three---

Ami moved carefully down the aisle, trying to find her seat without jolting other passengers putting away their overhead bags. Despite the rush and unpleasantness of boarding the plane, she was very, very happy to be returning to Japan after a three-year absence. She found her seat and slipped into it. Her seat was on the aisle, and in the window seat next to her was a man who appeared to be close to her own age. He had shaggy brown hair and steel-blue eyes that she just barely caught a glimpse of as he reached down to pull a laptop from his bag.

"Do you mind if I use this?" he asked in a perfect monotone, as though he didn't really care if she minded or not.

Ami smiled politely nonetheless and pulled out her own laptop. "Not at all, I have my own." She blushed immediately, as the statement was the sort of flirty banter she'd have expected to come out of Minako or Makoto's mouths, not her own. The man didn't reply but proceeded to set up his computer. Ami noticed the insignia on his jacket as she put her own beloved blue laptop on the fold-down tray. "You're with the Preventers?"

He began typing. "Yeah. Have been for ten years."

Ami bit her lip. "You were in the war with the planets on Queen Relena's side, then."

"I don't take sides, just orders. What are you, some anti-war, save-the-planets activist or something?"

Ami looked down. "No, not exactly. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. The war destroyed the lives of so many people, including a few of my friends. I guess I'm still bitter about it."

The man paused in his typing. "I know exactly what you mean," he said softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. Flight 18395, nonstop Los Angles to Tokyo, will be departing shortly."

--------

They didn't speak for the rest of the flight, but when the plane at last landed, Ami smiled again at her seatmate. "It was nice to meet you… oh, gomen nasai! I never asked your name."

The man stood. "Lieutenant-Major Heero Yuy."

Ami's smile sweetened. "I'm Dr. Ami Mizuno."

Heero took a deep breath. "Dr. Mizuno, would you like to get coffee with me sometime?"

Ami blushed. "Um, sure. When?"

"How's now?"

"Now is… now is good."

--------

"Moshi moshi?" Minako said automatically when she answered the phone. "Ugh. I mean, hello?"

"Minako-chan?" Ami's voice sounded strange over the planet-to-colonies connection, but to Minako the feminine voice speaking in Japanese was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"Ami-chan! I've been waiting for your call all afternoon! What took you so long? Did your flight get delayed?"

Minako was sure she could hear Ami blush over the phone. "No… I met a guy on the plane and we went out for coffee… and then we ended up having dinner together." Minako grinned. "Really? Well, you know I expect details from you, Ami. What's his name, what does he do for a living, how hot is he, that sort of thing."

"His name is Lieutenant-Major Heero Yuy and he's with the Preventers. I… I suppose he could be considered quite attractive…"

Minako frowned. Where had she heard that name before? "A Preventer, huh?"

"Yes. He was in the war too."

"No wonder you had plenty to talk about. His name sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

"He knew Duo."

Minako paused. Of course. She could hear Duo's voice even now.

"_Yeah, my buddy Heero wants me to go back to the colonies, but I told him I'd rather stay here with you."_

Minako gulped. "Ami, do you think it's possible we weren't the only ones from the Silver Millennium reborn in this time?"

Ami sighed. "If you're asking if I think Meridian was reborn, I really don't want…"

"No, no, I didn't mean that. It's just… Duo's here, Ami. Here at the asylum. He's one of my patients. He supposedly has multiple personalities."

"Oh, Minako…"

"Ami, I don't think that's what it is. One of his personalities calls himself Shin and talks about a sister named Viola."

Ami gasped. "Do you think he really is Shin? I mean, yes, Duo is Hotaru's half-brother in this life, but…"

"I think he is. And I know you don't want to hear it, but if Shin was reborn, who's to say that Meridian wasn't?"

"If Meridian was reborn, who's to say he isn't already with Alyssa? I told you, Minako, I don't want to know."

Minako bit her lip, thinking about how she could redirect the conversation to cheer her friend up. "Well, no, because he might get in the way of you and Heero, huh?"

Once again Minako could practically hear Ami blush. She made a mental note to get a video phone installed.

"I've only known Heero for less than a day. I really don't think…"

"Don't think what?" asked a male voice on Ami's end.

Minako's eyes widened as she heard Ami say "Oh, Heero! It's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing," Heero's voice replied.

Minako really, really wished she had a video phone.

Ami was struggling. "I was just talking to my friend, because I'd promised to call her, and I told her about you, and she has this habit of teasing…"

As Ami trailed off Minako realized something. "Ami, are you at your apartment? With him? Already?"

"No!" Ami shouted into the phone. "I mean, well… we're at his apartment, but I'm leaving soon! And he lives in my building. Next door to me, actually."

Minako fought the urge to laugh hysterically. "Okay then, I'll let you get back to whatever the two of you were doing. Ja ne, Ami-chan!"

"Minako, wait! It's not-"

Minako hung up in the middle of Ami's protest, grinning manically. Oh, she was going to have fun with this one. She'd have to call Makoto later and tell her, since she couldn't depend on Ami to do it. Someone knocked on her office door. "Come in," she called, glad to have answered in English instead of her automatic Japanese.

Gertrude peeped in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Dr. Aino, but you're scheduled to speak to each of your patients this afternoon."

Minako stood up, brushing out her skirt. "No problem."

--------

And there weren't any problems… until she reached Duo's room. If Hades was still in control, she wouldn't be forced to talk to him, but Minako felt that she should. Gertrude unlocked the door. The TV was on now, blaring out some cartoon that Duo was staring at blankly. He turned when Gertrude and Minako came in. He stared at Minako.

"Duo," Gertrude said gently, "this is Dr. Aino. She's going to talk to you for a while, if that's okay."

Duo didn't look at the nurse. "You look like _her_," he said to Minako. She swallowed hard.

Gertrude looked concerned. "Should I stay, Dr. Aino?"

Minako shook her head. "We'll be fine, thanks." Gertrude looked doubtful, but she left. Minako pulled a chair over to Duo's bed. "Hello, Duo."

"It's been eight years, during which I thought you were dead, by the way, and all you can say is 'hello'?"

---End Chapter Three

Please review!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four, coming up! Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Only One**

---Chapter Four---

Minako gasped.

Duo smiled. "I'm not stupid, Minako. Just crazy."

Minako shook her head. "You aren't crazy. And don't you dare say you're crazy about me; that's the stupidest line ever and you know it."

Duo laughed. "How'd you know that's what I was going to say?"

"Just because it's been eight years doesn't mean you've changed. You don't know how it scared me when I came here and found you. Especially after I spent eight years failing to forget you."

"Most people would have said 'trying', but whatever. And I've got two guys in my head that occasionally take over my body. I think that qualifies me as insane, don't you?"

Minako bit her lip. "Maybe. I think they're your past selves, manifesting due to emotional trauma…"

Duo smiled humorlessly. "You've changed. You never used to use big words. And no, they aren't just my past selves. Hades and Shin have been up here-" He tapped his forehead. "-the whole time. I just used to hide it a lot better. Why do you think I called myself 'the God of Death' when I was a Gundam pilot?"

Minako didn't know how to answer that. "So… this morning… did you know it was me?"

"The second you stepped into the room. And Hades knew you were Aphrodite, but the guy is the angry-angsty type and tends to dwell in the past. So he reacted as he did once to Aphrodite." Duo laughed, still without humor, at the expression on Minako's face. "You don't even remember being Aphrodite, though, do you? Hades won't like that when he finds out. But you remember being Mina, I know you do. Shin knows it too. He's quiet, though. It's Hades that always gets me into trouble." He looked at her, and his face softened. His violet eyes held a sad expression Minako hadn't seen in years. "Even now he gets me in trouble," Duo said softly.

Minako reached for him. "It isn't your fault, Duo. With help, and the right medication, we can…" She trailed off as Duo stared at her.

"No, you can't. I've been on their stupid meds for eight years now, and there hasn't been any change. I lived with them in my head just fine for eighteen years. It wasn't until I thought you died that there was any problem."

"They reacted violently to my supposed death, didn't they?"

Duo snorted. "To say Hades reacted violently is a gross understatement. He was enraged and started reliving Aphrodite's death. Naturally, he took it out on Zeus, who killed Aphrodite in the first place. Hades knows that was an accident, but he doesn't really care. He never regrets his outbursts, which mostly leaves me to do it for him. Shin… he remembered Mina's death when we thought you died. He can separate the two of you. Hades can't. Anyway, Shin was just really sad, and he said the same things to Alyssa's reincarnation that he said to her just before the Silver Millennium was destroyed." Minako's eyes widened, and Duo's expression turned serious. "You don't remember that either. I guess I'm the only one who remembers all of it. That really sucks," he said reflectively.

Minako couldn't help but laugh, though she knew she shouldn't. "I think Hotaru remembers. She calls us by different names sometimes, and Setsuna says she has nightmares that she won't tell anyone about."

"Yeah, Hotaru would remember. It wouldn't surprise me if she has the same problem I've got. Eris and Viola being in her head would explain a lot of things, especially…" He paused.

Minako's interest was piqued. "Especially what, Duo?"

Duo looked away. "I shouldn't say."

"The less you tell me the harder it is for me to figure out how to help you."

"It isn't my secret to tell, and it doesn't really have anything to do with my problems, okay? The biggest problem I've got right now is that I really want to kiss you but I can't tell you because you're supposed to be my doctor and that's illegal somehow and I just blew that one, didn't I?"

Minako blinked. "Yes. Yes, you did."

--------

Ami hung up the phone, having a strong desire to either go to L2 and strangle Minako, or just stay here and bang her head against the wall. Heero was still looking at her. "Everything all right?"

Ami nodded vaguely. Heero set down the coffee mugs he had retrieved from the kitchen during the first part of Ami's phone call. "Good. So, why don't we discuss what this isn't?"

Ami took a deep breath. "We just met a few hours ago. While we have spent all of the time since we met together, I'm not used to being in a relationship. I think we should take this slowly and see where it goes."

"In other words, you want to go home and spend the next six weeks avoiding me until I get called on another mission and leave for perhaps a year, during which time you can theoretically relax but instead will wonder what would have happened had you not avoided me." The monotone was back, and Ami flinched. Was she that transparent? Heero then gave into an impulse of the sort that he thought he had long ago learned to ignore and squash.

Heero Yuy stepped up to Ami Mizuno and kissed her. Ami's eyes widened in complete surprise, but then closed as she kissed Heero back. So much for taking it slowly.

--------

Ameiro Yuy-Winner watched her twin children play, half-smiling but troubled by her thoughts.

Though only five years old, Alicia Meilan Winner had very firmly insisted on wearing her long blond hair in a braid. She refused to wear it in any other hairstyle, unaware that the braid brought back bad memories for both of her parents. Her twin brother, Trowa Maxwell Winner, knew something was wrong just by the look in their mother's steely-blue eyes, the eyes Alicia had inherited with her stubbornness.

It wasn't only the braid that disturbed Ameiro. She saw so much of Duo's sense of humor in the twins, though they had never met him. She felt guilty about that, for she and Quatre hadn't visited Duo since the twins were born. She knew that Heero still visited their friend occasionally. He had taken everything the hardest, though Heero's way of coping was by becoming more distant and stoic. Much as it pained her to admit, the rest of them had moved on.

Trowa and Quatre were both always busy, now that they were co-presidents of Winner Corporation. Leia and Ameiro spent a lot of time together since their children had just started school. Wufei had immersed himself in the Preventers and was even rumored to have a relationship with Sally Po. However Ameiro tried to discover the truth, he remained decidedly closed-mouthed. She knew better than to meddle in Heero's life, but it bothered her that her brother was the only one of their group still alone. Even Duo had had someone just before the war, regardless of what had become of the girl.

Duo…

Ameiro sighed and reached for the phone. "Rashid? Can you give me the number for Shadyside Asylum on L2? Thanks."

---End Chapter Four---

Please review!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five is the last one I have written (except for the final chapter) and continues/finishes the Silver Millennium part of the story. Same name rules apply as in Chapter Two. Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Only One**

---Chapter Five---

Amy swallowed hard, withering under Erik's gaze; for all that he hadn't turned it into a full-on 'death glare' yet, those steel-blue eyes still scared her. "Good afternoon," she said softly.

Erik shook his head. "I don't think you mean that."

Amy squeaked, correctly interpreting his comment. So he had also seen everything that had just happened between his sister and her fiancé, and worse, he had seen her spying on them. Amy heard the library door open and close, suggesting that either Meridian or Alyssa, or possibly both of them, had left. She gulped again, pressing herself harder against the bookcase.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "If you aren't careful you could knock that over. They're both gone."

Amy let out the breath she'd been holding and carefully moved away from Erik, walking over to one of the study tables. She sat down, planning to sort out her thoughts. Erik, however, would not let her. He joined her at the table. "I understand the problem," he said. "I know the politics behind it, though I can only guess your feelings on the subject. But you should know that it isn't Alyssa's fault."

Amy frowned. "So I'm supposed to blame Meridian, is that it?"

"No. In a situation such as theirs, no one is to blame. Those hurt by it have no choice but to move on with their lives."

Amy looked away. "I don't see what business it is of yours."

"Alyssa is my sister. I understand her position very well."

Amy made a sound of disbelief, being far too ladylike to snort. "How could you?"

Erik was silent for a moment. "I don't think that someone like you should dwell on the grievances dealt by someone who never actually loved you in the first place."

"He could have," Amy said.

"Love at first sight is very powerful," Erik replied. "It doesn't always last, but you shouldn't cling to that. I understand Alyssa's position because I also represent my planet and must protect its interests, yet I too have fallen in love with royalty promised elsewhere." Amy stared at him. Erik stood up and left the library.

--------

Princess Raye of Mars frowned as her arrow hit the top of the target, rather than the center as it should have.

"You missed," a male voice said seriously from behind her. Raye whirled around and came face to face with the ambassador from Pluto. Well, really it was more like nose to chin, since he was a few inches taller than her. She glared up at him. "Of course, not many women can even hit the target at all," he continued. "So perhaps you aren't as weak as most."

Raye grabbed another arrow and fired it, hitting the target dead center. She then faced the ambassador again. "Perhaps on your planet the women can't hit a target, but I am Princess Raye of Mars, and I am _not_ weak."

The ambassador smiled slightly in spite of himself. "No, perhaps you aren't. I am Ambassador William Chang."

Raye smiled sweetly. "Well then, Ambassador Chang, would you care to show me how it's done?" She handed him her bow and an arrow. William spent a moment getting a feel for her bow before he fit the arrow to it. His arrow hit the center of the target, right next to hers.

--------

The day of Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday party dawned bright and beautiful, and none of the attendants knew how dark it would all too soon become. Prince Endymion managed to sneak up to the Moon to attend, but most unfortunately his younger sister Elena followed him. She took an immediate liking to Lord Erik of Uranus, and chased him around the palace, screaming his name, most of the day. His only refuge was in the library, thanks to Princess Ami giving him the key. On Earth, a revolt was orchestrated by the four generals. Queen Rhea was killed and replaced by Lady Beryl, who now called herself Queen. She led an attack on the Moon. The people of the Moon Kingdom and their guests were caught unaware, but they fought as well as they could. It was all in vain. Queen Beryl was killed by Sailor Venus, only for the Senshi of Love to fall a moment later. Prince Shin, fighting nearby, cried out too late. By the time the fighting was over, only Prince Shin of Saturn and Lady Alyssa of Uranus were left. Everyone else was dead.

--------

Shin was dying from a nasty stomach wound. Alyssa held his hand and stroked his long hair, allowing her tears to join his. It was the least she could do, to stay by his side in these last moments. It saved her from thinking about the fact that when he died, she would be the only one left.

"I saw her fall," Shin said softly. "I called out but it was too late. And now it's all ending, Alyssa. Everything we know is coming to an end."

"I know," Alyssa replied. They tried to smile at each other, failing but still knowing that they were friends in the last moments of their world. Shin's eyes closed, and Alyssa let go of his hand. Three Sailor Senshi stepped out of the mysterious fog that had sprung up. Alyssa looked up in alarm. "Amara," she whispered, surprised to see her older sister.

Sailor Uranus looked at Alyssa. "Where's Erik?"

"Dead, somewhere. They're all dead. Even Princess Serenity." She gestured at Shin's now lifeless body. "We were the only ones left."

Sailor Neptune knelt down and hugged the younger girl.

Sailor Pluto's expression darkened. "We're too late, then."

Sailor Neptune turned to look at her. "Do we have to be? Can't you do something?"

Sailor Pluto clutched her Time Staff tighter. "It is forbidden," she said stiffly.

Alyssa wiped away her tears. "What are you three doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to leave your posts."

"Queen Serenity sent for us," Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Pluto sighed deeply, looking up into the star-lit sky. "We have to awaken Sailor Saturn."

Sailor Neptune gasped. "But Trista…"

"Michelle, you know as well as I do that there are things we have to do no matter what! Everyone is dead. Awakening Sailor Saturn is our only option."

Sailor Uranus helped her younger sister stand up. Alyssa looked up at the Senshi, her wide steel-blue eyes meeting dark blue ones. "A Sailor Senshi will do what she must," Sailor Uranus said. She hugged her sister and then turned to her companions. Sailor Neptune hung her head.

The three Outer Senshi aligned their talismans. "Awaken," they said in unison. A purple bubble of light appeared, and the Senshi stepped back. Alyssa watched in amazement. The bubble grew to human size and then disappeared. In it's place stood Sailor Saturn, the Silence Glaive held loosely in her hand.

"Viola," Alyssa whispered. She and the Princess of Saturn had been friends once, though they hadn't seen each other for years before she was sealed away.

Sailor Saturn turned to Alyssa. "I remember you," she said softly. She looked past Uranus's royal outcast at her brother's body. "Shin…"

Sailor Neptune flinched at the anguish in her fellow Senshi's voice, but Sailor Pluto put a hand on Sailor Saturn's shoulder. "It is time," she said.

Sailor Saturn nodded, unable to look away. She lifted the Silence Glaive, a tear making its way down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Shin," she whispered. "Death…"

Alyssa stood next to Sailor Uranus, who put her arm around her half-sister.

"Reborn…"

Sailor Neptune turned away, her eyes filled with tears.

"Revolution!"

And so it ended.

---End Chapter Five---

The story is not over! Upcoming chapters will probably feature the gods and goddesses mini-arc, so look forward to that. Seriously, if you want to see more of this, please review! Not a threat, just a request. Please review!


End file.
